Thanksgiving spiecal
by blackcrescent2
Summary: I made this story for the holiday hope you like.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Thanksgiving Special

It was a cold fall morning and Twilight's castle was filled with friends and their families, all except for Fluttershy who was in front of the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom castle, sobbing.

Discord was heading towards the castle when he saw that his friend was crying. "Hey there, Fluttershy. What's the matter?" asked Discord.

"Oh. It's just that I haven't seen my dad in a while and he wrote to me saying that he'd be here, but he's not here yet," she responded with sadness in her voice. Discord walked up to her and, leaning down, he gave her a hug.

"There, there, my dear Fluttershy," Discord spoke, trying to cheer her up. Once she stopped sobbing, he smiled softly. "How about we go and join the others? It's his loss for not coming. You shouldn't be out here crying. You should be having fun." Fluttershy nodded and they both went inside.

 _Meanwhile, at the train station in Ponyville…_

A black Earth pony stallion with a black, green and white mane and tail, red eyes and a cutie mark in the shape of a moon with the silhouette of a wolf howling at it stood on the platform, looking around at the sights and sounds.

 _Man, I can't believe it's only been 10 years since I've been here. It defiantly has changed. Oh, well,_ he thought. _I'm late. I should head towards this castle that Fluttershy wrote to me about._ He walked around, seeing somewhere that looked like a bakery. The building looked like it was made from candy. Out of all of the other buildings, some were the same as they were 10 years ago. Then, there where some new places like a clothes shop. It took him 3 hours to find the huge castle made of crystals **.** Walking in, he saw a bunch of ponies. There were unicorns, Earth ponies, and Pegasi, the mares and stallions in a variety of different colors. He walked past each one of them. Finally, found the yellow Pegasus that he was looking for.

"Hi there, Fluttershy," he spoke in a friendly tone. She turned around and, as soon as she turn around saw the stallion, tears started to fall. She quickly gave the stallion a hug.

"Shadow Fang! I'm so happy that you came!" Fluttershy responded, her voice cracking with all of the tears of joy. He returned the hug.

"I'm happy to see you, too," he spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Shadow! Think fast!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She was standing on the other side of the room with a hoofball. She then threw the hoofball which flew towards him at high speeds. Seeing the hoofball coming towards him, he caught it with some difficulty, fumbling with the ball, his Earth pony strength having weakened with time.

"Nice one, Rainbow Dash **.** You sure have gotten stronger, but have you gotten faster?" he asked. He then threw the hoofball with his left hoof, the ball reaching high speeds. Rainbow Dash flew after it.

"You've still got that mean left hook there, sugar cube," spoke Applejack as she walk towards them.

"No. I'm at half the speed that I used to be. I guess that the years have been unkind to me, but you two sure have grown up. There's no doubt in my mind that there have been some offers to take your hooves," he spoke with some laughter.

Applejack punched him in the shoulder and Fluttershy simply blushed. Soon, Shadow Fang and Fluttershy went to join in the fun, playing hoofball, corn toss, and archery. They ate pies and other good food, talking about what they had been up to for the past 10 years.

The two of them sat on chairs Fluttershy rubbed her hoofs together. "So, what do you plan on doing after this?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I think it's time to stay in one place," Shadow Fang responded with a sigh.

"Oh, well, you could come to live in the cottage again like old times if you don't mind," she stated shyly.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think that I should go back to the clan," he responded.

"Oh… Okay…" she stated with some disappointment.

"Hey, now… You know where the cave, is so you can see me anytime…" he told her with a small smile.

After the holiday party was over, Fluttershy and Shadow hugged each other and Shadow walk towards the Everfree Forest. He was met by a 10 Timberwolves. Then, one of them came towards him with an expression of happiness as if it was seeing him again for the first time in a long time.

"Hi, Mom. I'm home," he spoke. The Timberwolf hugged him and he hugged her back.

 **Hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving. Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, the next story that I'll be working on will be about Shadow's background, so stay tuned for that.**


End file.
